pet_helpfandomcom-20200213-history
Keep your dog safe from getting lost
There are, sadly many ways for a dog to get lost but thankfully there are many ways to keep your dog safe from this. Below, are some of the many ways to keep your dog safe from getting lost. Don't let your dog out alone Many people will let dogs like hounds, most often beagles and such, out on there own but there is great danger is doing this too. People do this so that there pet can play, but it would be better to take some time to go and play outside with your pet, or every few mins/hours taking your pet to use the bathroom, or by a nice long walk, or even by some fun indoor play with your dog every once in a while. Your dog could be killed or hurt ot taken or just choose not to come back, though the chances of this may seem unlikely, it is more commen then you might think, and frankly it's just not worth the risk. Use something to allow you to keep your dog safe Anything from a collar and leash, to a mircrochip or tatto would be good to keep your dog safe. Collar and leash and tags A collar and leash would be reasonable. Keeping a dog on a leash all the time when he or she is out of the house would allows would be good, no matter how well trained the dog is. A harness is good for a well-trained dog, and it is more comfertable then a collar and leah. But give your dog a collar anyway. With tags. The tags should have (at the least) your first name and phone number, but that is, like said above, at the very least. It would be better to have your whole name, as well as the names of other family memebers. And the dog's name. As well as your home-phone number, and the cell-phone number of everyone in the family. And your address(s) if you have more then one address, be sure to have both on the tag. And an e-mail address of everyone in the family, if everyone in the family has more then one e-mail address, then include all the e-mail address. Since not much fits on a dog tag, having more then one it a good choice. A dog could chew off a collar though, and it could be taken off by someone who might to steal the dog. But it is a good choice since not everyone would think to take a dog to a vet to get checked for a microchip and/or tatto, but most would look for a collar and tags, and it wouldn't need a trip to the vet. Still, never use a collar as the only way people would know it was your dog. Tatto A new and easy way to keep your pet safe is a tatto. But there can be some problems with it. A tatto would be a good choice in terms of stealing. If you have a rare breed of dog that is purebred and not altered, a tatto or microchip would make way more sense then a collar and leash. Sine a tatto on a dog can't be removed, someone who was stealing your dog, wouldn't be able to take the tatto off. If you found someone walking with your dog, and people were trying to find out who the dog truley belonged to, the tatto would be a dead-give-away that the dog was yours. But age matters with tattos. To write what you want to write on your tatto, you should be careful. The vet does it, of course. But the dog will have to stay very still. Any dog, no matter how well-behaved will move around a lot. In all likelyhood, the dog will be given something to make him sleep while he is getting the tatto, it is safe most of the time, only one in a million dogs re hurt by this, and even less die from the thing tat makes them sleep. Many would say it isn't fair to the dog, at least without knowing the dog wanted it, that is a fine reason to say not to tatto your dog. As for age, for an old dog, or even a young puppy or an abult dog in rare cases, the thing that makes them sleep can hurt, and even kill them. But for a young puppy, or an adult dog, you shouldn't have a problem. But with an elderly dog, it might not be safe. So if you adopt an eldery dog, a tatto might not be the best choice. If you tatto a young puppy, then the dog won't be in danger, but as the puppy grows, the skin will grow, as will the tatto, so the tatto might become hard, or even impossible, to read. If you move, or our a second adopter of the dog, if tone of the dogs past homes tattoed him, or if you are moving and tattoed him before you moved, the tatto is useless. You can likely get two tattos....but there is a chance people won't know which is correct...and most good vets would know to check for a tatto, but many people who found a lot dog wouldn't know how to find a good vet and/or take a dog to the vet at all. But tattos aren't a danger, the way microchips can be, and can't be removed like a collar and leash and tags can. Prevent the dog from running away This video my be a help: It gives tips every do owner should know about how to teach a dog to not runaway at all. Category:Dogs